Reviens moi
by Anya Break
Summary: plusieurs accidents arrivent et Feilong en profite
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle journée se levait sur Tokyo, Akihito Takaba notre jeune photographe était encore endormi et enfui dans sa couette. Son réveil sonna, il grogna entendant cette sonnerie qui mettait fin à son délicieux rêve. Il avait rêvé qu'il avait réussi à piéger Asami et en plus Feilong, et il rigolait bien en les voyant en prison avec toute leur organisation et lui était riche et vivait sur un gigantesque nuage en forme d'arc-en-ciel et possédait une immense piscine avec plein de chamalows... oui quand on fait des rêves on est pas forcément logique... Akihito pris son courage à deux mains et se leva. Après une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner il alla rejoindre Kou et Takato en ville. Il avait eu une bonne semaine : des photos pour une agence de mannequins, une photo pub pour un politicien et une photo scandale d'une transaction d'arme, en plus il s'était pas fait prendre. Ce qui fait qu'il avait de l'argent, il en avait gardé au cas où et pour payer son loyer...enfin ses deux loyers en retard. Et le reste il allait le dépenser aujourd'hui avec Kou et Takato. Tout aurait pu bien se passer mais au moment où il gara sa manteau devant le restaurant de la grand-mère de l'un de ses amis, il reçu un appel de Feilong. Feilong l'appelait de temps en temps pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Le message de Feilong était comme d'habitude :

«Salut Akihito, comment tu vas ? Asami ne se met toujours pas en colère par rapport à mes appels ? Tu reviendras un jour en Chine ? En tout cas j'ai été ravis de ton cadeau d'anniversaire, merci beaucoup...Je te laisse. Bye.»

Akihito eut un sourire il était ravi que son cadeau ait plu à Feilong,mais il n'osait pas dire à Feilong qu'Asami était au courant pour ses appels, le jour où il avait découvert un des appels de Feilong ses fesses en avaient pâti et elles s'en souvenaient très bien.

Kou vit Akihito arriver et lui sauta au coup :

« Salut Aki, je viens d'apprendre que Takato nous rejoignait au centre commercial, on y va ?

-ça marche...

-Diiiis...

-Quoi ?, fit Akihito d'un ton méfiant.

-Je peux conduire ? Dit Kou d'un ton suppliant.

-Si tu veux mais fait attention...

-Super !»

Kou laissa Akihito s'accrocher à ses épaules et démarra. Ils arrivèrent près d'un passage à niveau. Kou freina mais la voiture à l'arrière accéléra et renversa la moto d'Akihito sur le passage à niveau alors qu'un train commençait à apparaître à l'horizon...


	2. Chapter 2

Et là... rien. Akihito secoua violemment la tête pour chasser ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête de se faire se genre de tripe. Ils s'étaient effectivement arrêtés au passage à niveau et il y avait bien une voiture noire derrière eux mais s'était tout. La voiture noire n'avait rien fait. Il n'y avait pas de méchante voiture noire à vouloir les pousser sur le passage à niveau et s'enfuir les laissant mourir sous les roues du train. C'est pas parce qu'il y avait des voitures noires qui passaient à côté de lui, que c'était forcément des voitures de mafieux ou de dangereux criminels venu le tuer ou encore venu le mettre dans un lit pour être baiser...non violer violemment. Mais bon c'était compréhensif, depuis quelque temps il avait l'impression d'être suivi.

Il se tapa la tête de la main...mais avait oublié qu'il portait son casque donc au lieu de se ressaisir il se retrouvait avec une douleur à la main et en prime il passait pour un idiot.

«ça va Aki ?

-Hein ? Oui oui j'étais tellement dans mes pensés que j'avais l'impression d'y être, répondit Akihito en rigolant.

-Ok, nan je dis ça car je t'ai senti te crisper et se taper la tête quand on porte un casque c'est qu'on a un truc. Mais être perdu dans tes pensés ça te correspond bien, dit Kou sur un ton cynique .

-Ah oui c'est tout moi, dit Akihito se sentant un peu bête/

-Bon je démarre, j'espère qu'on aura pas d'autres train ni feux rouges car on va être en retard pour Takato en quand Takato attend il devient casse-pied...

-Je suis d'accord, allons-y.»

Ils rejoignirent Takato et purent profiter de leur journée. Ils mangèrent dans un bon restau et après se firent un tour complet de quelques centre commerciaux de Tokyo. Akihito ne put résister à aller dans une boutique d'appareil photo et ne résista pas non plus à acheter le nouvel appareil photo reflex avec une grande capacité pour les photos macro. Quand on a de l'argent à dépenser ça fait toujours du bien. Il renouvela aussi sa garde robe avec ses potes. Ils aimaient bien se faire les magasins s'acheter leurs fringues ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Après cette journée de shoping, ils finirent leur soirée dans un autre restau puis dans un bar. Les secrets et les souvenirs revenaient toujours dans les bars et avec quelques verres. Akihito faisait surtout attention à ne pas prendre d'alcool pour être sur de ne pas se réveiller dans le lit de son mafieux et bien sûr déjà en position. Ce qui faisait plaisir à Kou et à Takato car ils en avaient marre de le transporter quand il était saoul.

La soirée fini Akihito rentra en moto chez et Kou, tout comme lui auraient voulu continuer cette soirée mais tous avaient une affaire à régler. Kou devait garder sa petite soeur et Takato devait aider sa grand-mère et lui avait une séance photo tôt le matin, il voulait donc être en forme pour faire bonne impression.

Akihito sortit du bar en faisant un dernier signe à ses amis. C'est en s'approchant de sa moto qu'il remarqua qu'on lui avait crevé ses deux pneus. Personne traînait dans la rue et il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui faire ça...enfin si...des personnes qui voulaient se venger d'Asami sans doute. Il soupira et pris son courage à demain et pris sa moto sous le bras et parti vers chez lui.

Rentrant en poussant des soupirs lasse, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un le suivait depuis qu'il était sorti du bar.

Mais au bout d'un moment il trouvait bizarre que le même type qui avait attendu avec lui à un des passages cloutés marchent toujours dans la même direction que lui. Ok Tokyo c'est grand mais là il devenait parano.

Il se dit que là il allait l'appeller sans qu'il sans rende compte il avait marché jusqu'à chez lui et puis la séance photo de demain était à côté il allait dormir là bas comme ça il se sentirait en sécurité.

Même s'il craignait de ne pas avoir une seule minute de sommeil au moins il ne serait pas stressé. Il décrocha son portable pour appeler Asami, sa moto servirait d'excuse.

Au moment où il entendit la tonalité, Akihito ne sentit pas une personne s'approcher de lui et lui donner un coup de couteau au flanc droit. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix d'Asami. Qu'il s'évanouit. La il s'avait que ce n'était pas un délire.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihito se réveilla doucement au son deBIIIP sonores. Avec ce bruit infernal il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas au paradis ni en enfer car aucun yakuza qu'il connaissait si bien n'était venu lui souhaiter la bienvenue à sa manière. C'est là qu'il sentit une main lui caresser doucement le front. Cette main était chaude et dégageait une certaine douceur dans son geste. Akihito voulait ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait cette main. Ce qu'il fit avec difficulté. Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux une lumière éblouissante lui explosa les yeux, lui obligeant à les fermer tout de suite. La main commença à s'agiter et une voix se fit ressentir :

« Si tu es réveillé, arrête de faire semblant de dormir...

...C'était la voix d'Asami, il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et tomba directement sur un yakuza aux yeux d'or qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il était. Il était dans un lit et avait un appareil respiratoire sur la bouche qui l'empêchait de parler et qui lui grattait la gorge. Il avait d'ailleurs un mal de chien dans tous son corps. Le lit où il était avec des couvertures serrées, il pouvait à peine bouger. En observant sa chambre plus attentivement, elle était spacieuse plus que celle qu'il avait dans son appartement très sobre, blanche. Ce n'était pas la chambre d'Asami, il pouvait le dire à cause du lit. Il était dans un hôpital. Il soupira se disant qu'il était toujours long à la détente mais il se demandait comment il s'en était sorti et si c'était Asami qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'hôpital. Akihito voulut alors lui demander pour savoir ce qui s'était passé :

-KMFRMNFRMMF...

Akihito rougit gêné il avait complètement oublié qu'il portait un masque pour l'aider à respirer et qui l'empêchait donc de parler.

-Je n'ai rien compris avec ton masque, j'aurai bien voulu te l'enlever et comprendre ce que tu me dis et m'emparer de tes lèvres pour profiter de ta faiblesse mais tu dois te reposer, tu viens juste de te réveiller. Et si j'enlève ton masque les médecins voudront te garder plus longtemps pour une fausse excuse, lui dit Asami d'un ton calme comme s'il exposait de nouvelles idées à Kirishima.

Asami remarqua qu'Akihito le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Akihito hocha faiblement la tête, maintenant qu'il était vraiment réveillé il avait encore plus mal qu'à son réveil et il se sentait vraiment faible.

-Quand tu m'as appelé hier soir, j'ai vu ton numéro s'afficher. J'ai alors tout de suite sus que c'était toi, mais je me demandais vraiment pourquoi tu m'appelais, puisqu'on allait se voir le lendemain pour manger dans mon nouveau restaurant. Mais tu ne répondais, ce qui commençait à m'enervait je me suis dit que sois tu me faisais une blague au téléphone pour recevoir une punition ou que tu t'étais encore saoulé avec tes amis et que tu recommençais à me harceler au téléphone. Mais peut importait la raison je me disais que tu allais finir dans mon lit en gémissant. C'est là que je t'ai entendu gémir de douleur, j'ai commencé à te hurler dessus pour que tu me répondes mais tu ne disais rien. Puis je t'ai entendu tombé, mais tu semblais ne pas vouloir lâché ton portable à ce que m'a dit Suoh. J'entendais comme des bruits de coup de couteaux. Tu avais du t'évanouir dès les premier car je ne t'entendais plus. Le type s'acharnait sur toi. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, mais je me suis précipité sur mon téléphone de service et j'ai appelé Suoh pour te rechercher, je m'apprêtais à sortir pour intervenir. A peine qu'il fut sortit il t'avait retrouvé dans une ruelle près de mon immeuble. Je descendis alors à toute vitesse et appela une ambulance. Suoh avait laissé un de mes hommes avec toi et lui était parti coursé l'homme qui avait tenté de s'échapper le voyant arriver. Mais pas de chance pour lui, mes hommes comptent parmi les meilleurs. Il a donc vite été rattrapé par Suoh et un autre de mes hommes. Et en ce moment il subit un interrogatoire dans un des hangar près du port. Tu as eu de la chance, tu te vidais de ton sang, normal par tous les coup de couteau que tu avais subis. Si on ne t'avait pas retrouvé aussi vite et qu'on ne t'avait pas directement amené à l'hôpital à l'aide de l'ambulance tu serais mort. Quand j'aurai reçu le rapport de l'interrogatoire je t'en dirai plus. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire concernant ta sécurité dans l'hôpital. C'est un hôpital que je connais bien et que j'utilise assez souvent. Il est sur et il est sous mon contrôle, tous les médecins qui se sont occupés de toi ont été nommé par moi. Ils sont très compétent, tes cicatrices ne se verront presque plus au bout de quelques mois. Le personnel infirmier qui va s'occuper de toi pendant ta convalescence à aussi été choisi par moi, je les ai tous étudié. Je te laisse aussi quatre gardes du corps. Interdiction de te défaire de cette sécurité sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Je préfère prendre ses mesures tant que je ne connais pas le nom du coupable. Maintenant je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrai pour voir comment tu vas. Je vais voir le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi pour qu'il me dise comment va se passer ta convalescence.»

Akihito hocha la tête ravit du rapport complet d'Asami. C'était surtout qu'Asami le tienne au courant qui le rendant aussi heureux. Akihito se mit à baîller se sentant fatigué. A peine eut il fermé les yeux, qu'il se rendormit. Asami lui embrassa doucement le front et s'en alla sans faire de bruit voir le médecin et une fois régler il irait voir l'interrogatoire.

Asami alla rejoindre le docteur Hyênji dans son bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer sa venue et rentra d'un coup le bureau, sans frapper la porte, sous le regard courroucé du docteur. Mais quand il vit qui était l'importun visiteur, son visage s'adoucit et laissa place à un léger sourire.

«Le petit est donc réveillé si tu es là. Tu es rassuré ?

-Il s'est réveillé mais il s'est rendormi. Il était épuisé. Et je ne me suis nullement affolé pour cette histoire. Mais merci de l'avoir pris tout de suite Hyênji san.

-De rien, c'est normal pour un vieil ami tel que toi. Assis toi je te pris.

Asami ferma la porte et alla s'assoir en face de son vieil ami.

-Alors quel est le bilan ? demanda Asami en sortant une cigarette de son veston.

Hyênji n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était interdit de fumer même si Asami était un vieil ami du lycée, il avait trop peur de lui faire une remarque de peur de le contrarié. Surtout que même si Asami paraissait calme il était bien sur les nerfs et le cachait bien. Hyênji ne voulait donc pas être la personne sur qui Asami se défoulerai.

-Son état est stable. L'opération c'est bien passé. Il a vite été pris dans de bonne condition, il a bien supporter l'anesthésie et les perfusions et les drains et les cicatrices ont l'air de bien tenir. Il a reçu plusieurs coup de couteau : deux dans le ventre, deux autres dans le bas du dos et un autre dans le flanc droit mais aucun points vitaux n'a été touché. Ce qui est rassurant et qui a été bien pratique pour la suite. C'est pour ça qu'il est encore en vie. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais les pressions que tu as faites ont été efficaces. Elles ont limité les risques. La personne qui a commis cette acte n'est pas un professionnel. Les coups de couteaux ne sont pas nettes et pas sur, cela se voit dans les marques et au niveau des endroits où il a frappé. On a réussi à fermer toutes les blessures. Certaines sont profondes et d'autres le sont moins. On le surveillera bien la nuit, on viendra à 1h30 d'intervalle voir comment il se porte on vérifiera surtout ses drains pour voir s'il ne perd pas trop de sang et on regardera bien entendu l'état de ses blessures. Si tout se passe bien, on le gardera en observation juste une semaine et il pourra repartir. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos et qu'il ne se lève pas pendant au moins une semaine encore. Le mieux c'est qu'il y est quelqu'un pour le surveiller. On lui donnera à sa sortie, une ordonnance pour de puissant anti-douleur. Voilà pour l'instant, il est encore tôt mais j'ai confiance.

-Merci Hyênji san. Maintenant je te pris de m'excuser, je vais voir comment se passe l'interrogatoire. Je dois régler cette chose, dit Asami d'un ton qui s'était fait plus froid à la fin et s'approcha de la porte, Au revoir, je reviendrai.

-De rien et au revoir Asami san ...»

La porte se referma laissant un Hyênji seul dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas quelle relation Asami entretenait avec ce jeune homme mais il était sur d'une chose : Asami tenait à ce jeune garçon.

Pendant qu'Akihito dormait toujours, Asami se rendit à sa voiture pour aller au hangar. Là où ce mystérieux individu se faisait interroger. Asami aurait voulu être là pour l'interroger mais il avait dit à ses hommes de commencer sans lui. Après son entretient avec Hyênji il était parti faire un rapide tour au cuisine, surveiller ce que l'on allait donner à manger à Akihito. Pour les prochains jours, il ferait appel à son traiteur personnel pour être sur qu'Akihito puisse manger sans que personne ne l'empoisonne. Arrivant enfin sur les lieux, il vit trois de ces hommes de main l'attendant, le costume trois pièce couvert de sang.

«Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Asami voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas sinon ses hommes de main ne seraient pas là et seraient dans le hangar a interrogé cette mystérieuse personne.

-Nous en avons appris peu, l'homme s'est suicidé en avalant sa langue. Il a juste dire qu'il allait mourir dans les deux cas mais il ne voulait pas trahir son patron... il a donc préféré se donner la mort. Nous avons pourtant usé de tous les moyens pour le faire parler, mais il n'a rien dit...il a été fidèle jusqu'au bout.

-Mais après sa mort nous avons fouillé dans ses papiers. Nous savons maintenant que c'est un coréen, il se nomme Yon-Sun il est âgé de 32 ans. Il travaille dans un musée dans Séoul et vit dans cette ville. Mais en vérité il a été engagé par une organisation, sans doute mafieuse, pour un trafic d'œuvres. Il n'est pas marié et il a perdu ses parents. Nous ne savons pas s'il a de la famille proche. Heureusement que je comprends le coréen sinon toutes ses informations nous aurait échappé, dit le second homme de main.

-Je vois... cette affaire n'est pas encore réglé. Faites de votre mieux pour la régler et balancez moi ce corps dans la baie.

Asami sortit son téléphone portable et appela Kirishima.

-Renseigne toi sur toutes les organisations de Séoul et fait moi un rapport complet que tu mettras sur mon bureau. J'arrive tout de suite.»

Il raccrocha au nez de Kirishima avant que celui-ci ne pu lui répondre et d'un signe de main il congédia ses hommes et retourna dans sa voiture pour aller voir le dossier de Kirishima.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Akihito se réveilla d'un coup en entendant son portable sonné. Pestant, il réussi à attraper son portable posé sur la table à roulette. Il pensa à enlever son masque avant de décrocher. Si le médecin et Asami le savait il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

«Allô, a voix était celle d'un vieillard asthmatique. Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'il avait très soif et qua ça gorge lui grattait à force d'avoir garder ce masque.

-Allô Akihito ? C'est moi Feilong. Tu es sur que ça va ? De toute façon je le saurai bientôt car je suis arrivé à Tokyo.»


	4. Chapter 4

-F-Fei-Feilooong ? fit Takaba plus que surpris.

-Quoi tu n'as pas l'air ravi que je t'appelle ? En plus tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu me caches quelque chose ? demanda Feilong d'un ton entre le contrarié et la méfiance.

-Hein ? Takaba prit un verre d'eau et toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge, Pas du tout, j'ai été surpris que tu m'appelles pour que tu me dises que tu étais à Tokyo. Tu n'as pas peur avec Asami, ça peut être dangereux, ça risque de très mal finir. J'ai pas envie que vous soyez blessé, fit Takaba dans un soupir.

-Je m'en moque, ne me parle pas de lui, ça m'ennuie...je voulais juste te voir, dit Feilong d'un ton un peu dur, Et dit toi que ma proposition tient toujours en place, dit Feilong cette fois-ci d'un ton plus doux.

-Je sais...on ne peut pas se voir et on ne parle pas beaucoup mais tu sais très bien que j'ai choisi Asami. J'ai fais mon choix, même si je l'admets pas vraiment encore... même avant je pense. J'habite presque chez lui, enfin il m'a un peu forcé la main...Je t'aime mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Mais je paris qu'il ne te l'a toujours pas dit lui alors qu'il sait ce que tu ressens pour lui. Moi par contre je pourrai te le dire et peut être le pensé... dit Feilong d'un ton presque agressif il soupira et dit d'un ton plus calme, Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? C'est de ma faute ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai été agressé dans la rue à coup de couteau alors que je rentrai chez moi. J'en ai reçu plusieurs mais je me suis évanoui, j'ai eu juste le temps d'appeler Asami et il m'a retrouvé et m'a amené à l'hôpital alors que je me vidais de mon sang. Quand je me suis réveillé il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé et je me suis endormi et tu m'as appelé. J'avais une voix très laide car je portai mon masque respiratoire depuis un bon moment et l'embout m'a gratté tout du long. Et là maintenant je suis dans un hôpital sous haute surveillante d'Asami. Il y a au moins quatre de ses hommes de main qui me surveillent.

-On sait qui t'as fais ça ? Demanda Feilong d'un ton froid

-Asami et ses hommes ont attrapé la personne qui m'a fait ça et l'interroge. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas le tuer...

-Je vois... j'espère que tu te sens mieux. Mais Akihito n'oublie pas à quel monde Asami et moi appartenont et dit toi que l'on est prêt à tuer pour toi.

-Je sais ça...enfin le début car je comprends pas pourquoi moi, je suis qu'un banal photographe. J'ai du mal à comprendre cette engouement mais bon... Tu es où à Tokyo en ce moment ?

-Au Rokumeishurô, dans le bar de l'autre fois, je sais que c'est un mauvais souvenir pour toi mais je connais pas beaucoup de bar à Tokyo et je préfère éviter les bars qui appartiennes à Asami. Tu sais dans quel hôpital tu es ? fit en souriant à travers le combiné.

-Non Asami ne me l'a pas dit et j'étais endormi quand on est rentré dedans, donc je peux pas t'en dire plus. Je peux juste dire que c'est un cher...

-C'est le Kyûen Hôpital, Yoh vient de me le dire, un hôpital vraiment pas donné, je passerai te voir.

-Fait pas ça les hommes d'Asami sont là, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. C'est dangereux je suis surveillé 24h/24h, c'est pas marrant du tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais quand même essayer. Tu verras...Je serais là à 23h je pense, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ni pour les hommes d'Asami. Ne t'en dors pas, ça m'ennuierai de te réveiller. Donc à tout à l'heure.» sur cette information Feilong raccrocha laissant un Akihito perplexe.

Akihito se demandait comment il allait y arriver et pourquoi si tard.

C'est à ce moment là que choisi l'homme d'Asami pour rentrer dans sa chambre :

«-Bonjour Takaba-san, vous avez l'air plus réveillé. Je vais appeler le médecin pour qu'il vienne vous voir.»

-Ah merci !

-Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous avez l'air bizarre, surement le contre coup !

-Euh... oui oui, fit Akihito gêné que l'homme de main qui s'était approché de lui, lui touche le front pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre et lui palpe son pouls pour voir si tout était normal.

-Ah oui, j'y pense. Je vous ai entendu parlé, vous étiez au téléphone je présume, et vous pouvez me dire qui s'était ? dit l'homme de main en regardant Akihito droit dans les yeux.

-Euh...bien sûr, c'est un ami. Il s'appelle... Saito, il s'inquiétait pour moi car j'avais dit que je l'appellerai en revenant mais à cause de l'agression je n'ai pas pu me faire, dit Akihito en regardant à son tour l'homme de main droit dans les yeux. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas ou qu'il baissait le regard, il perdrait ce jeu et l'homme saurait que ce n'était pas la vérité.

-Ah c'est bon alors. Excusez-moi de vous posez ces questions mais je suis obligé de le faire. Et comme quelques uns de mes collègues je suis là pour vous protéger donc nous devons tout savoir. Ne pensez pas que cette protection est une contrainte, voyez là plutôt comme un moyen de vivre un peu plus, comme au moins un mois. Vous êtes important, dit l'homme de main avec un sourire qui devait lui demander beaucoup d'effort mais ce sourire contrastait avec son visage qui était assez froid.

-Nan c'est pas grave, même si toujours avoir votre protection m'a un peu embêter je veux bien l'accepter cette fois ci, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis si important... dit Akihito avec un faible sourire.

Un énorme gargouillement ce fit entendre coupant Akihito et les faisant tout deux regarder le ventre d'Akihito. Akihito rougit gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Désolé je n'ai pas mangé depuis mon agression...

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Je vais vous faire venir à manger même si on se trouve en dehors des heures de repas. Enfin je vais essayer car le cuisinier et la cuisinière n'ont pas l'air très sympa., dit l'homme de main en échappant un rire, au fait je m'appelle Yiruno Yosashi ça sera plus facile pour vous si vous avez besoin de m'appeler. Mais veuillez m'appeler Yosashi, il ne faut pas oublier les formalités, nous ne sommes pas ami...un jour peut être. Mais pour l'instant restons en nous aux noms de familles. Même si nous ne sommes pas ici pour le devenir. Maintenant veuillez m'excusez je vais vous chercher le médecin et après je vous chercherai à manger.»

Takaba n'eut pas le temps de ni dire merci ni dire au revoir que Yosashi était déjà parti en lui faisant une petite courbette. A ce moment là, Takaba ne savait pas s'il l'avait apprécié ou pas. Il était plus préoccupé par le faite que Feilong vienne le voir ce soir.

Le médecin, Hyênji ne tarda pas à arriver prouvant encore de l'efficacité des hommes d'Asami. Le médecin lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait subi de son arrivé jusqu'à là et comment ça allait se passer. Le médecin parti après avoir parlé un peu Akihito. Hyênji avait essayé d'avoir des informations sur sa relation avec Asami mais il n'avait rien dit. Dès qu'il fut parti Yosashi revient avec un plateau repas qu'Akihito se dépêcha d'avaler goulument son repas sous le regard amusé de Yosashi. Yosashi lui avait expliqué qu'Asami viendrait le voir que le lendemain matin, la plupart de ses hommes devront régler une affaire. Mais Yosashi ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Yosashi resta un peu avec lui et reparti pour le laisser un peu tranquille, il savait bien qu'Akihito n'aimait pas trop qu'on reste tout le temps avec lui alors Yosashi s'éloignait un peu de lui. Ainsi Akihito pu passer sa fin d'après midi tranquille dans sa chambre à regarder la télé. Il appréhendait sa soirée surtout qu'il savait que si Feilong arrivait à rentrer il serait seul avec lui pour un bon moment.

Le début de soirée commença sans problème les hommes d'Asami mangèrent avec lui comme se fut le traiteur qui leur apporta à manger, Asami avait passé une commande pour ses hommes aussi montrant qu'Asami est un homme qui a du bon au moins avec ceux qui travail avec lui. Akihito se sentit mise à l'écart au début car les hommes de main mangeaient au début dans leur coin mais Yosashi avait essayé d'intégré Akihito. Les hommes d'Asami étaient assez renfermés mais pas méchant. Il y avait Anegi qui était âgé de 30 ans, pour Akihito s'était un Suoh avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, il avait des origines siciliennes. Kurama, il avait accompagné Asami pour récupérer Akihito de Feilong à Hong-Kong. Et le dernier c'était Toama, une nouvelle recrue.

La fin de repas se passa tranquillement et ils partirent pour le laisser se reposer. Kurama lui expliqua que ses amis Kou et Takato viendront le voir demain.

Il était bientôt 23h mais il n'avait toujours pas reçu d'appels de Feilong pour avoir de nouvelles sur ça venue.

Il avait déjà vu deux fois le personnel infirmier. Il profita que les médecins ne viennent pas le voir une nouvelle fois pour prendre sa douche. Il prévient les hommes de main d'Asami qu'il allait faire sa douche pour pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, s'ils essayaient de l'appeler.

Il arriva avec beaucoup de mal dans la salle de douche. Il se déshabilla tranquillement dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau, il attendit encore un peu avant de passer son corps sous le jet d'eau chaude. Se détendant enfin il se dit qu'il allait rester là toute la soirée et tant pis pour Feilong mais il était si bien sous la douche... C'est à ce moment là, qu'un bras puissant l'attrapa et le projeta sur un torse bien musclé. Il eut juste le temps de voir de de beaux yeux entre un vert-jaune et de long cheveux noir qu'il se fit embrasser avec avidité.


	5. Chapter 5

Takaba n'eut pas le temps de crier de peur ou de surprise ou encore de douleur que Feilong l'avait embrassé avec force et continuait sur sa lancé sans le lâcher tout en faisant descendre l'une de ses mains sur la virilité d'Akihito tandis que l'autre le tenait fermement contre lui. Takaba après la surprise passé et avoir répondu au baiser par réflexe, essaya de se dégager mais ses nouvelles cicatrices lui firent mal, lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement de douleur et se cambrer en arrière.

«-Quoi ? Mon baiser te fait réagir ? dit narquoisement Feilong

-Feilong ! Ça va pas de débarquer comme ça ! Non j'ai juste été surpris, tu m'as fichu la trouille. Et je te signale que je suis blessé, tu m'as fais mal, dit Akihito en se massant le bas du dos

-On dit ça … Je t'attendais et je te signale que tu devais m'attendre vers 23h. C'est toi tout seul qui t'es mis nu, alors que c'était l'heure. J'ai donc pris cela comme une invitation.

-Mais c'est parce que j'allais faire ma douche. Et l'endroit où on se trouve est une salle de bain donc il est normal de se mettre nu. En plus je pensais que tu allais m'attendre dans ma chambre.

-Nan c'était trop risqué avec les hommes d'Asami. Ils auraient pu me voir. Et si je te comprends bien tu veux que je sois nu avec toi pour prendre une douche ?

-T'as raison sur le premier point mais sur le deuxième je refuse NAAN et encore NAAN !

-Dommage...

-Mais tout ça ne me dit pas comment t'as réussi à entrer dans l'hôpital et surtout par la salle de bain.

-J'ai réussi à rentrer dans l'hôpital grâce à l'aide de Koto Tabuki. Il y a quatre médecins qui gèrent cet hôpital et elle en fait parti. C'est rare pour une femme d'avoir ce rang dans un hôpital, c'est dur pour elle mais elle est néanmoins très respecté. C'est la mère d'un ami d'enfance à Yoh. Il lui a donc demander s'il était possible de me faire rentrer dans l'hôpital en particulier dans ta chambre d'hôpital sans passer par le registre. Elle n'était pas pour mais quand elle a appris que j'étais un ami voir plus et que cette action allait peut être embêter le Docteur Hyênji, ça l'a fait accepter. Elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec lui. Par contre pour la salle de bain, je ne préfère pas te le dire sinon je ne pourrai plus venir par mon entrée secrète ni venir t'observer prendre ta douche.

-Super, en gros je vais devoir prendre mes précautions quand j'irais prendre ma douche, maintenant tu peux me lâcher ? Je vais m'assoir sur le tabouret, rester debout trop longtemps me fait mal...

Feilong lâcha doucement Akihito et l'aida à s'assoir sur le tabouret. Au fond de lui il aimait taquiner Akihito mais était désolé que sa visite lui cause plus de douleur que de plaisir.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et reprit :

-ça ne fais pas plaisir d'avoir un mannequin qui t'attends sous ta douche ?

-Umh... laisse moi réfléchir... si ça me fait plaisir, dit Akihito tout sourire en tendant sa main pour caresser gentillement la joue de Feilong. Il voulait jouer au jeu de Feilong qui avait fait un long voyage pour lui alors que lui se montrait désagréable, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un beau mâle aux cheveux long dégoulinant d'eau à m'attendre sous la douche.

Feilong prit la main d'Akihito et l'embrassa doucement et retourna un sourire à Akihito :

-Dans ce cas je ferai ma douche pile quand tu arriveras...mais après c'est toi qui en aura envie, donc ne m'accuse pas s'il se passe quelque chose.

-Pff c'est toi qui dès que tu me verras nu que toi tu en auras envie, répliqua Akihito sur un ton de défi

-Tu es déjà nu je te signale, tu vas attraper froid si je te réchauffe pas... car oui si tu reste encore nu je ne répondrais pas de mes actes. Surtout que mes baisers n'ont pas l'air de te laisser indifférent...

-Hein ? Passe moi vite une serviette ou donne moi ta veste, dit Akihito en rougissant, t'es vraiment un pervers. C'est juste que je suis trop sensible...

-Cela ne te tente pas de le faire avec moi ? Si j'ai bien compris Asami ne va pas revenir avant un moment. On a donc tout notre temps..., Feilong donna sa veste à Akihito tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Akihito sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

-Naan, dit Akihito en se reculant tout en récupérant tout de même la veste que lui tendait Akihito, Je t'ai déjà dit non, je suis avec Asami maintenant. T'es un ami pour moi... non plutôt le grand frère que je n'ai pas eu.

-J'aurai du prendre plus de temps pour te convertir... La nourriture chinoise peut être meilleure que japonaise quand on prend le temps de la connaître.

N'ayant pas compris la remarque Takaba dit tout sourire :

-La nourriture chinoise est très bonne. J'en mange presque tout le temps maintenant mais ce n'est pas aussi bon que celle de ton cuisinier. Elle, elle était trop bonne voir super.

-Merci, je lui dirai. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais...

-Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Tu sais que j'aime pas faire ça ! De temps en temps, certes mais pas trop, rarement, dit Akihito en comprenant enfin, Les fellations c'est pas mon truc, surtout avec toi car tu ne fais pas un geste pour me retenir quand tu viens, ce qui fait que je prends tout en bouche...

-C'est arrivé qu'une ou deux fois, fit Feilong en poussant un gros soupire, ce que tu peux être rancunier surtout que tu ne peux pas dire que tu as déprécié cela... et il te faut bien une première fois. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à moi si tu t'es amélioré. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.

-J'étais ton otage...ah oui pourquoi t'es au Japon, c'est seulement pour me voir ?

-Tao et moi voulions te revoir, donc si j'avais une occasion pour aller au Japon je serais aller avec lui. L'occasion s'est présentée, c'était ouvrir un casino sur la région d'Okinawa . Mais Tao est tombé malade, il n'a pas pu me suivre et je suis donc allé au Japon seul. L'affaire réglé je me suis dit que j'allais passer à Tokyo te voir. J'ai appelé pour te prévenir et j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital ce qui m'a inquiété.

-Ah d'accord ! J'espère que Tao ira vite mieux.

-Akihito...

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller car les hommes d'Asami vont s'inquiéter si tu es trop long. Imagine qu'ils rentrent et qu'ils me découvrent avec toi. Surtout toi nu avec seulement ma veste... ça peut paraître louche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrai te voir.

-J'espère qu'on pourra discuter plus longtemps, après Asami c'est toi que j'ai envie de connaître. Si tu restes à Tokyo lors de ma sortie faudra qu'on se boive un coup, mais sans alcool. On tient pas, fit Akihito en rigolant

-Euh...oui, dit Feilong en rougissant sur le fait que lui non plus ne tenait pas l'alcool alors qu'il était plus âgé mais surtout du fait qu'Akihito veuille mieux le connaître. Akihito ferme les yeux et donne moi tes mains !

Akihito exécuta les ordres de Feilong se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Feilong se pencha vers Akihito et l'embrassa dans le coup et le mordilla pas trop fort pour ne pas laisser de marque visible. Akihito surprit essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de Feilong était trop forte pour lui, il se laissa donc faire en espérant que Feilong n'aille pas trop loin. Feilong continua la descente du coup de Takaba jusqu'à ses tétons en lui faisant des baisers papillons. Il happa entre ses lèvres ses boutons de roses et descendit en laissant des traces avec sa langue jusqu'au nombril d'Akihito. Arriver là, il mima une pénétration avec sa langue. Il remonta vers la bouche d'Akihito et croisa le regard de celui ci qui avait rouvert les yeux.

-Ferme tes yeux j'ai dis.

Akihito referma ses yeux et quand Feilong l'embrassa il ne pu s'empêcher de lui donner la permission d'entrer et ainsi Feilong pu commencer une bataille avec la langue d'Akihito. Une bataille qu'il espérait gagner.

Feilong n'en pouvait plus il voulait prendre Takaba tout de suite mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste. Il voyait bien que Takaba n'allait pas résister longtemps mais il fallait qu'il parte.

Il arrêta donc le baiser et repris sa veste sous un regard qui exprimait le désir, la surprise et autre chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-Je vais y aller. J'ai l'intention de rester à Tokyo pendant un moment. A bientôt alors.»

Feilong allait repartir quand dans la chambre d'Akihito, les infirmiers arrivèrent voir si tout allait bien. Mais quand Akihito se retourna pour demander à Feilong comment il allait faire pour sortir celui-ci avait disparu. Laissé seul et perplexe Akihito ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, en prenant le temps de se rhabiller avant, près à se faire de nouveau consulter. Mais quand il entra dans sa chambre, il voyait bien à la tête des médecins que quelque chose n'allait.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito commença à s'inquiéter quand il vit les infirmiers se précipiter vers lui affolés. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Les infirmiers le guidèrent vers son lit et le firent allonger. Pendant un instant il s'inquiéta que ce soit la cause de la présence de Feilong et que celui-ci ait été découvert. Anegi et Yosashi voyant le manège des infirmiers autour d'Akihito et que celui-ci n'osait leur demander ce qu'il se passait, entrèrent dans la chambre et allèrent vers les infirmiers, bien décidé de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Anegi s'approcha d'un interne et toussa pour indiquer sa présence :

«-Pourrions nous savoir ce qu'il se passe, s'il vous plaît. Ce ton n'était pas voulu mais la voix qu'il avait prise était dure et ne souhaitant pas la non-réponse.

-Euh...Il n'a pas du remarquer mais la perfusion s'est défaite mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant, c'est ses drains qui se sont à moitié détachés. Nous devons les remettre d'urgence,sinon il risque d'avoir de gros problèmes. Ça risque de lui faire mal, mais il le faut, la voix du jeune interne était au début pleine d'anxiété à parler avec cette armoire à glace à des allures peu sympathique mais son professionnel était revenu attend pour qu'il se calme.

-Je vois, heureusement que c'était l'heure de votre passage sinon on ne l'aurait jamais su et son état aurait pu s'aggraver.

-Oui. Maintenant avec votre camarade pourriez-vous vous retirez car nous allons lui remettre sa perfusion et son drains. C'est assez difficile sans vous mentir, surtout pour le drains car après avoir remis les tuyaux, nous allons les recoudre à sa peau.

-Entendu nous allons attendre dehors.»

Anegi et Yosashi partirent laissant un Akihito rassuré au main des médecins. Anegi et Yosashi expliquèrent à leurs collègues l'histoire pendant qu'Akihito se retenait difficilement de ne pas crier de douleur pendant qu'on lui remettait tout d'abord ses drains suivit de la perfusion. Agissant vite et avec dextérité, les infirmiers réussirent à vite remettre tous les tuyaux. Un peu de sang avait coulé mais rien de grave. Ils changèrent les draps d'Akihito pour ne pas le laisser dans un lit ensanglanté. Ils vérifièrent avant de partirent que la perfusion fonctionnait bien et que les drains avaient repris leur travail. Ils donnèrent une nouvelle dose de morphine et à Akihito et le laissèrent se reposer jusqu'à leur prochaine visite.

Le lendemain matin Akihito se réveilla avec le service de chambre qui lui donna son petit déjeuner. Il était mort de fatigue et il avait des cernes énorme sous les yeux. Les visites des infirmiers le réveillait à chaque fois même s'il essayaient d'être discret et quand il ne dormait pas il repensait à son agression. Pourquoi l'avait on agressé ? Qu'avait il fait ? Pourquoi lui ? Était ce lié à une photo qu'il avait prise ou sa relation avec Asami ? Et quand ce n'était pas ses questions qui se retournaient dans son esprit il pensait à la visite de Feilong et à son tour de passe passe.

Il prit son petit déjeuner calmement, baillant toutes les minutes. Yosashi et les autres vinrent leurs rejoindre eux aussi avaient l'air un peu fatigué. Ils rassurèrent Akihito quand celui-ci s'inquiéta pour eux. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient fait des tours de garde comme ça chacun avaient pu dormir car Asami leur avait réservé une chambre.

En fin de matinée Kurama reçu un appel d'Asami pour prévenir qu'il arriverait avant midi. Akihito était content qu'Asami prenne sur son temps pour venir le voir, surtout qu'il se lève plus tôt pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'Asami arrive le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement, les infirmiers vinrent le voir qu'une fois pour l'aider à s'habiller en lui faisant bien remarquer que s'il voulait prendre une douche il devait passer par eux, et comme ça il n'aurait plus de problèmes au niveau de ses tuyaux. Après leur visite Akihito regarda la télé. Il avait proposé aux hommes d'Asami de venir regarder la télé avec lui mais ils avaient répondu qu'ils étaient au travail et qu'ils n'avaient pas à perdre leur temps à s'amuser avec lui.

Asami arriva juste avant de mangé, il avait apporté avec lui des plats typiquement japonais de son restaurant préféré pour partager avec Akihito. Akihito était content de revoir Asami, celui l'accueilli avec un baiser sur les lèvres qui très vite devient plus ardent.

Asami posa sur une table le repas et pris Akihito dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention aux tuyaux, pour l'aider à s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Asami avait eu vent de l'histoire de la perfusion et des drains, il voulait donc faire attention pour que comme ça, sa propriété la plus précieuse puisse revenir avec lui dans ses bras.

«-L'homme qui t'a attaqué est un coréen. Il s'est suicidé avant qu'on en sache plus mais on sait qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec toi, commença Asami.

-Ah donc on ne peut pas savoir pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi. Tu penses que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ?

-Non, car il s'est suicidé pour ne pas avoué. Donc c'était bien toi la cible, pourquoi je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai mis Kirishima sur l'affaire, il a déjà commencé à m'envoyer des dossiers sur la Corée mais on a rien trouvé pour l'instant.

-Ah d'accord ! Merci pour tout le mal que tu te donnes.

-C'est normal...

Akihito pensait qu'Asami allait poursuivre sa phrase pour soit dire que c'était sur son territoire donc il devait intervenir ou que l'action avait été commise sur sa propriété et que ça sonnait comme un défi. Mais il aurait voulu surtout entendre les mots qu'il attendait depuis toujours... mais au lieu de tout ça Asami laissa sa phrase en suspens et continua de manger son repas.

-Asami pour l'hôpital...

-Je m'en occupe, répondit rapidement Asami en coupant Akihito.

-Oui mais tu ne veux pas que je te rembourse ?

-Non, tu ne peux pas imaginer à combien s'élève à mon salaire. Même si tout ce que j'achète son des produits de luxe, le manque d'argent ne me concerne pas car je ne vois pas la différence. En plus cet hôpital n'est pas dans tes moyens laisse donc moi m'en occuper...

Akihito sourit Asami pouvait être sympa, il lui payait l'hôpital sans rien lui demander en échange.

-Ah oui Akihito !

-Oui ?

-Il te faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi pendant un moment à ta sortie de l'hôpital. Tu habiteras chez moi pendant ce moment. Une infirmière de ma famille viendra changer tes bandages et s'occuper de nettoyer tes cicatrices.

-Ça ne va pas te déranger ?

-Nan... et puis comme ça je vais pouvoir profiter de ton corps, dit malicieusement Asami.

Akihito ne pu s'empêcher de rire et attrapa un coussin pour lancer à Asami, qui celui-ci évita de justesse.

-Pervers !

-Nan réaliste...»

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme, ils discutèrent de tout. Enfin du maximum de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'Asami. Mais quand même, après l'épisode de Hong-Kong mais surtout d'Hawai Asami se faisait, enfin essayait, plus bavard et plus doux. Son côté homme d'affaire mafieux revenait par moment, mais Akihito savait que jamais Asami ne porterait la main sur lui même s'il était très énervé.

Asami se leva et pris Akihito dans ses bras pour le ramener dans le lit. Il se mit dans le lit avec Akihito qu'il plaça devant lui et se mit à le câliner et tripoter doucement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec Akihito dans cet état mais il allait quand même s'occuper de lui.

Il commença à marquer le coup d'Akihito et embrassa chacune de ses petites morsures. Il tourna la tête d'Akihito et l'embrassa doucement et de plus en plus férocement. Son désir pour le jeune homme commençait par prendre le dessus. Sa langue et celle du jeune homme se rencontrèrent enfin et fêtèrent dignement ces retrouvailles en s'enlaçant en cherchant toujours à dominer l'autre alors que tout le monde savait que cette domination allait être emporter par qu'une seule personne. Le baiser prit fin juste pour le temps qu'Akihito reprenne son souffle qu'Asami reprenait déjà possession de sa bouche. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le torse du jeune homme, le caressant doucement et en touchant chaque zones érogènes du jeune homme qui étaient plutôt bien répandu et pas rare. Akihito commençait doucement à gémir, Asami était vraiment doué pour le toucher comme personne, il avait l'impression d'être un instrument et qu'Asami était un musicien professionnel qui jouait son plus beau morceau. Trouvant les boutons de roses d'Akihito il les pinça légèrement. Il se décrocha des lèvres d'Akihito le temps de le tourner un peu plus et de mordre dans ses deux friandises qu'il convoitait temps. Les mains reprirent leur travail et descendirent au ventre pour le caresser de toute part, la main commença à descendre encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la virilité d'Akihito. Il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de le laisser reprendre son souffle. Les mains commencèrent à masturber Akihito d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Un des mains laissa tomber ce travail pour reprendre la tâche de caresser le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que chaque parcelle de peau soit touché. Asami enfoui son visage dans le coup d'Akihito voir le jeune comme ça l'excitait beaucoup et il voulait le prendre mais il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Akihito quant à lui n'en pouvait plus, il adorait son traitement mais voulait plus, il avait besoin d'Asami en lui. Surtout qu'il sentait celle d'Asami entre ses fesses qui commençait à durcir, cette situation était tellement excitante. Peut être le fait d'être dans un hôpital et qu'il y avait le risque d'être découvert rendait la situation encore plus grisante. Asami allongea le jeune homme sur le dos dans le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il ne voulait pas grimper sur lui de peur que son poids lui fasse mal à cause des cicatrices. Il enleva la dernière barrière qui le de son met. La barrière enlevée il embrassa le haut du sexe d'Akihito et commença à enfoncer un doigt dans l'intimité d'Akihito. Il se gorgea du cri qu'avait essayé de retenir Akihito.

«-Désolé mais c'est tout ce que tu auras...Dans ton état ce ne serait pas raisonnable. La voix d'Asami était légèrement voilé par le désir. Il essayait de le cacher mais le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à l'action lui empêchait de l'assouvir.

-N-na-nan ! P-pas gr-gra-ve. M-mais ap-près je fe-rai qu-quel-que chose p-pour toi !

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais...

-Je sais...»

Le doigt agile d'Asami réussi quand même à faire jouir Akihito. Se reposant après cette petite jouissance il attendit qu'Asami s'allonge pour inverser leur position. Il aida Asami à enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Il émit un gloups et eut un arrêt quand il vit le sexe gorgé de plaisir de son ami dressé fièrement n'attendant que sa mise en bouche. Akihito ne courrait pas les fellations mais il savait que s'était difficile pour Asami de se retenir. Pas qu'il soit aller dans un bar à pute pour assouvir son plaisir mais il aurait attendu qu'Akihito aille mieux et Akihito n'aurait pas pu se lever avant un bon mois au moins. Alors autant en profiter s'il voulait marcher. Il commença donc son travail, surçotant d'abord doucement le gland de son amant pour après l'embrasser doucement et continuer cette embrassade tout du long. Il remonta et descenda le long de la verge de son amant. Il savait que ce traitement faisait plaisir à Asami car même s'il ne faisait aucun bruit, il fallait voir comment il l'empoignait par les cheveux pour savoir que ça lui faisait plaisir. Asami eut le reflexe de retirer le visage d'Akihito avant qu'il lui vienne en bouche. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Akihito est un peu de sa semence en bouche mais s'il voulait avoir ça, il ne devait surtout pas le faire déjà que c'était rare mais surtout Akihito pourrait lui en vouloir et régler ça avec le corps était devenu trop compliqué maintenant. Bien qu'il est retiré Akihito avant qu'il vienne, Akihito en reçu un peu sur la joue. Il s'essuya doucement sans rien dire et souria à Asami. Asami prit la tête de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion.

«-Merci, murmura Asami dans l'oreille d'Akihito ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

-De rien...

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais demander à ce qu'on change tes draps.

-D'accord !

-Akihito tu veux que je reste quand tes amis vont arriver ou tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille ?

-Euh... ça m'est égal, comme tu veux. Mais t'as pas dossier en cours ?

-Je vais demander à Kirishima de me les attraper et je les ferai à côté de toi. Comme ça je pourrai renvoyer les gardes du corps le temps que je sois là pour plus de confidentialité avec tes amis.

-D'accord ! Mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ? fit Asami en souriant, il était content que son amant veuille bien qu'il reste alors qu'il allait voir ses amis. Cela prouvait qu'il faisait parti de son intimité et vu son visage la condition allait être très plaisante.

-Que tu me serves comme dossier. Tout à l'heure j'ai pu voir combien t'étais confortable.

-Je vois, j'accepte.» Asami se mit à rire intérieurement, Akihito était vraiment un chat et quand c'était lui qui voulait ses câlins il fallait le câliner mais quand on voulait le câliner c'était plus dur.

Les amis d'Akihito arrivèrent Kou les larmes aux yeux ne pu s'empêcher de sauter sur Akihito sous le regard noir d'Asami qui avait du changer de place entre temps. Au début, ils furent surpris de voir Asami dans la chambre d'Akihito qui leur expliqua qu'ils étaient un peu plus qu'ami mais il leur expliquerait une autre fois. Tout se passait bien, Asami a coudé à la fenêtre laissait échapper un sourire discret quand personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il aimait voir Akihito et sourire de cette manière, il aurait aimé le faire rire et sourire de la sorte mais il devait se contenter d'observer pour le moment.

L'après-midi passa très vite, si vite que quand Akihito se retourna pour voir si Asami ne s'ennuyait pas qu'il vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Les amis d'Akihito devait partir c'était bientôt la fin des visites.

C'est à ce moment là que Kou se rappela, d'une chose. Une jolie femme lui avait donné une lettre à l'accueil mais elle n'osait pas la donner à Takaba san comme elle l'avait dit. Asami rejoint Akihito étonné et lança un regard un peu noir rempli d'interrogation à Akihito. Qui pouvait bien être cettte femme ?

Akihito prit la lettre quand il l'ouvrit il trouva une autre lettre... mais celle ci était rouge sang... d'ailleurs la lettre goutait...

Asami se leva d'un coup prit des gants de médecins qui trainaient et prit la lettre l'ouvrit et quand il vit le contenu, hurla sur ses hommes qui devait être encore dans le couloir... mais il ne répondait pas.

«-Asami qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Akihito craintivement.

-Vous sortez d'ici mais avant aller voir ma voiture, c'est la même qu'au nouvel an, et décrivé cette femme au chauffeur, hurla Asami aux amis d'Akihito qui obéirent tout de suite à cet homme qui avait radicalement changé en l'espace d'un instant.

-Asami...

-Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ?

-Asami... qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est lié au coréen ?

-Je préfère pas que tu regardes.»

Akihito récupéra la lettre et vit son intérieur, il vit différent parti de corps humain : un morceau de doigt, une dent, un oeil et beaucoup de choses pas identifiable.

Sur un petit papier il y avait écrit : «Bientôt ce sera toi que l'on pourra mettre dans une enveloppe.»


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Akihito avait reçu ce mystérieux courrier. Asami avait alors décidé de changer d'hôpital afin de mieux assurer sa sécurité puisqu'on avait réussi à le retrouver. Les gardes du corps avaient mystérieusement disparus mais étaient revenus et ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé. D'après un examen sanguin, il avait un taux de globules blancs supérieurs à la moyenne et une anémie du manque de globule rouge. Asami avait alors pensé à une drogue qu'on avait du leur faire respirer, on se trouvait dans un hôpital, on avait facilement pu voler une dose d'anesthésie et leur en faire respirer. La question était de savoir comment.

Les « choses » retrouver dans cette lettre avait été précédé d'un examen, on avait pu définir que ce doigts et ces diverses parties avaient appartenu à Weiyi Yun, un jeune industriel chinois. Ce jeune homme n'était pas au courant des services d'Asami puisqu'il travaillait pour Feilong et ne s'en cachait pas dans son travail. Son erreur lui avait couté la vie, mais il ne savait pas par qui.

« Certainement pas Feilong » pensa Asami en soupirant. S'affaissant dans sa fauteuil , il regarda le plafond en réfléchissant. Il savait bien que Feilong ne tuerait jamais un de ses alliés dans le commerce et que maintenant il ne s'en serait jamais pris à Akihito, il tenait trop à lui pour recommencer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il le prenait pour sa petit frère. Du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Il regarda sa montre, 14h50. Il devait aller chercher Akihito à l'hôpital à 15h15. Il était tant qu'il y aille il ne savait pas comment s'était passé les dernières nuit du jeune homme, puisque depuis un moment il avait des problèmes avec son marché, ce qui était très fréquent. Mais un homme comme lui se devait de régler ses problèmes au plus vite. Il était Asami Ryûichi tout de même.

Il fit appeler sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital après avoir demandé à ses hommes de faire des courses pour qu'ils puissent manger tranquillement, plus des cadeaux pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

De son côté Akihito avait fini de se préparer, il avait encore du mal à marcher mais ça allait encore. Son nouvel hôpital était très spacieux, vu la gamme de produit qu'il proposait il devait couter bien cher. Il se sentait coupable comme s'était Asami qui lui avait payer ses frais d'hôpitaux. Asami l'avait appeler pour le prévenir des tests de la fameuse lettre et se demandait comment allait réagir Feilong en l'apprenant. Il ne voyait pas bien le rapport entre lui et cet homme. Peut être quelqu'un qui le prenait pour l'amant de Feilong ? Nan après l'histoire du bateau tout le monde savait qu'il était de retour dans les bras d'Asami.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Feilong, celui était venu le voir tout les jours en faisant toujours attention de ne pas se faire prendre. Il en avait profité comme il savait qu'Asami était occupé avec la Corée cette semaine. Et il en avait encore profité pour faire autre chose mais il n'était pas aller au bout. Il se souvenait encore des lèvres de Feilong sur sa nuque et qui était descendu le long de son torse jusqu'à mordre ses tétons. Feilong venait toujours soit quand il prenait sa douche soit quand il dormait. Pile quand il savait qu'Akihito ne pourrait pas se débattre pendant un petit labs de temps. Mais il ne répondait jamais quand il lui demandait comment il avait réussi à rentrer. Mais le connaissant Akihito, ne doutait plus de rien. Il savait que vu son pouvoir il était très facile pour lui de rentrer dans un hôpital comme celui là.

Mais bon la n'était pas la question il devait se dépêcher de se préparer, il ne voulait pas qu'Asami le voit à moitié habillé, sinon celui là aurait des idées et son rétablissement sera encore plus difficile. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment... en fait si, la présence d'Asami lui manquait beaucoup ainsi que son odeur entre cigarette et eau de cologne et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. En parlant du loup il l'entendait arriver dans le couloir, il râlait contre des infirmières. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de rire, certaines personnes étaient autorisées à le voir et Asami ne s'était pas présenté comme personne autorisé à le voir. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Akihito pu voir entrer un Asami à l'air furibard. Asami entraîna Akihito dans la limousine avant même que celui-ci eu le temps de s'assoir Asami le projeta contre lui et l'embrassa positivement. Akihito retient un gémissement mais laissa Asami continuer le baiser tout en répondant avec passion. Asami laissa les lèvres d'Akihito pour lui mordre le coup et suçoter la morsure pour éviter qu'il ait trop mal. C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à glisser sa main dans le pantalon d'Akihito mais comme d'habitude ce fit arrêter par Akihito.

« Pourquoi m'arrêtes tu ? Tu es comme moi tu ne peux plus attendre... lui souffla Asami au creux de son oreille.

-On peut pas faire ça à la maison ? Je n'aime pas quand il y a le chauffeur...

-On la déjà fait pourtant dans la voiture tellement de fois...

-C'est pas une raison !

-Monsieur je vais arrêter la voiture, pas pour vous laisser tranquille mais pour faire entrer un inviter surprise, dit Kirishima d'un ton énervé.

-Quel genre d'invité ? Demanda Asami enervé qu'on vienne le voir s'en prévenir et surtout qu'on vienne le déranger quand il allait reprendre possession d'Akihito de plein de façon différentes...

-Salut Asami ça fait longtemps ! Content de te revoir Akihito » lança Feilong en entrant dans la voiture.


	8. Chapter 8

Asami ne mit pas 10 secondes à réagir et lâcha Akihito et pointa son beretta sur Feilong.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais au Japon et surtout dans ma voiture ? Dit Asami d'un ton passablement énervé.

-Oh mais je rendais visite à mon Akihito, j'ai bien le droit ? C'est un ami, lui répondit Feilong d'un ton innocent.

-«Ton » Akihito ? Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, il est a moi pas à toi...

Feilong soupira et regarda Asami d'un air désintéressé et se tourna vers Akihito et dit d'un ton malicieux :

-Alors comment vas tu depuis ma dernière visite ?

-Hein ? Akihito le regarda paniqué et se tourna vers Asami, attends ne...

Mais Asami ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère mais surtout de déception, mais celle ci Akihito ne pouvait pas la lire..

-Quoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu caché ses visites ? Et surtout comment il a pu rentré ?

-J'ai pas bien compris comment il a pu rentré mais je voulais pas te le dire, je voulais pas causer de problème et vous voir de nouveau blesser... dit Akihito d'un ton peiné et baissant son regard, il était surtout déçu que Feilong est révélé ça à Asami.

-Je peux dire pourquoi je viens te voir ou pas, dit Feilong à Asami en perdant patience.

Asami se retourna vers Feilong ne voulant pas croire qu'Akihito ne lui ai rien dit et rangea son beretta voyant que Feilong n'avait aucune mauvaise intention.

Akihito aurait bien voulu comprendre la conversation, mais Asami et Feilong parlait en chinois pour que justement il ne comprenne rien. Il pensait sans doute qu'il aurait parlé de son agression mais ça devait sans doute être pour les affaires de mafieux. Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture d'Asami s'arrêta devant son immeuble. Akihito vit Kirishima sortirent pour lui ouvrir la porte et il entendit Asami lui dire :

-Rentre à l'appartement m'attendre, cette affaire ne te regarde plus, cela concerne moi et Feilong. Va m'attendre là bas, je rentrerai tard alors tu mangeras seul. Ne m'entends pas non plus pour te coucher.»

La porte se referma avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, et la voiture parti. Il était sur qu'Asami était parti sans lui adresser un regard. C'est tristement qu'il rentra dans l'appartement, il pensait au regard d'Asami et se dit qu'il l'avait beaucoup déçu et se demanda si Asami lui pardonnerai. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas que le gardien de porte avait changé, et que celui après l'avoir dépasser parla en chinois dans son portable à un certain Monsieur Y.

Dans la voiture cela faisait deux heures qu'Akihito était parti et que les deux hommes discutaient, Kirishima avait séparé l'habitacle des passages de celui du conducteur par une vitre sombre et insonorisé, il n'entendait pas un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient et ne pouvaient pas les voir, mais il était sur d'une chose, Asami ne ferait rien qui pourrait causer de la peine à Akihito Takaba. Un coup sur la vitre le fit sursauter et comprit le signale, il remit la vitre normal. Se retournant il vit son patron avec un visage sévère même Feilong avait l'air contrarié, c'est à ce moment là qu'Asami lui dit d'un ton glacial qui essayait de retenir son fureur entre ses lèvres.

« Dépêchez vous de me ramenez à l'appartement ! »

Pendant ce temps Akihito ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans l'appartement, il avait l'impression d'être épié, pour se calmer il décida de prendre une douche froide. Lorsqu'il se déshabilla dans la salle de bain son impression était encore plus forte. Il avait l'impression qu'on le détaillait comme une marchandise. Il rentre dans la douche et ferma la porte, se sentant enfin calmer il sortit avec un peignoir bien trop grand à Asami pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'il vit une personne surgir, il essaya bien se défendre mais la personne fut plus forte que lui. L'étagère où il y avait ses appareils photos tomba avec un grand fracas, il se retourna alors comme tout bon photographe soucieux de son matériel pour voir les dégâts. Mais cette seconde d'inatention fut que son adversaire l'assomma d'un bon coup de poing. Plus bas le gardien appelait de nouveau Monsieur Y pour lui dire que la mission avait bien été accompli.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Asami remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun gardien dans le hall. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'appartement et ne vit rien d'anormal, comme si Akihito n'était pas encore rentré, mais les chaussures à l'entrée le ramenèrent à la réalité preuve que le photographe devait bel et bien être encore ici, Il alla dans son bureau et vit la quasi totalité des appareils photos cassé à cause de leur chute. Là il était trop tard, il se retourna vers Feilong et sans prévenir lui décocha un coup de poing qui fit tomber Feilong.

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu avant, hurla Asami, tu le savais et en plus tu voulais le protèger. Tu es complètement débile, tu es vraiment un fis à papa indigne d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur la mafia la plus puissant d'Hong Kong ! »

Feilong le laissa hurler sa rage, et le regardait s'énerver à lancer des ordres, mais ce qu'il savait pas c'était qu'il était déjà sans doute trop tard, la personne qui le détenait n'avait aucune utilité à le garder en vie. Feilong eut un sourire et pensa que la pugnacité d'Asami l'amusait pour ça et pour Akihita il allait l'aider.


End file.
